


Saving Gannicus:   The Story of Selene, daughter of Hades and Persephone

by sakurasake



Series: How Bored Godlings Spend Their Time [1]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, the greek godlings are bored!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene is the younger twin sister of Hieron, God of Unnatural Creatures. She is the Goddess of Supernatural Creatures in her father's house: Death. She is Goddess of the Frost in her mother's house: Nature.   (NOW WITH STORY BANNER)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Introduces the Godlings and establishes that Titus thinks his son is a complete and total fucking moron.

Series Title: How Bored Godlings Spend Their Time  
Story Title: Saving Gannicus: the story of Selene, daughter of Hades  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Hercules/Xena/Gods of the Arena  
Pairing: Gannicus/OC, Onemaeus/Melitta  
Summary: Selene is the younger twin sister of Hieron, God of Unnatural Creatures. She is the Goddess of Supernatural Creatures in her father's house: Death. She is Goddess of the Frost in her mother's house: Nature.  
…  
NOTE: Covers the episode Paterfamilias. No Gannicus/Melitta. Onemaeus was made aware that the event could happen before time and there is no hard feelings. They did have sex, but there was no strings attached.//In Ancient Rome, marrying age was as young as 11 or 12 years of age for girls. Impetua will be 16, Selene will be 17, Accord will be 15 and Heron will also be 16. Bliss will be 18 and Anteros in his 20s. Titus knows that they are gods and is passing them off as Priests and Priestess. Selene as a High Priestess of Persephone, Hieron as a High Priest of Hades, Bliss as a High Priest of Aphrodite, Heron as a High Priest of Apollo, Accord as a High Priest of Athena and Anteros as a High Priest of himself (he was 'named after his patron god').  
…  
Casting:  
1\. Chloe Grace Moretz as Selene, Goddess of the Frost and Supernatural Creatures//Luna  
2\. Toby Hemingway as Hieron, God of Unnatural Creatures//Hiei (hee-yay)  
3\. Sebastian Stan as Bliss, God of Joy  
4\. Jodelle Ferland as Impetua, Goddess of Impulse  
5\. Colin Morgan as Heron, God of Prophecy  
6\. Ed Speleers as Accord, God of Mediation  
7\. Lee Pace as Anteros, God of Requited Love  
…  
[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/0-The%20Rooftop/pizapcom14092126575421.jpg.html) ... Chapter One:

 

Batiatus entered the room, ready for scolding though he did not show it. In the corner, two girls...of probable marrying age...stood with five boys. The tall boy with white hair hovered behind the girl with golden hair and milk white skin, the black haired girl talking over her shoulder to a beautiful boy with a smoldering gaze. Two boys, one skinny and the other a little...pretty...stood with the only real adult amongst them. The golden haired girl watched he and his father like a hawk, making him more than a little uncomfortable.

“I leave this house in your care,” Titus, Quintus Batiatus' father, started, not even looking up from the ledgers, “and this is what greets me upon return?”  
Batiatus' eyes shot over toward the 'children'.

“Oh, do not try to distract,” Titus spoke, heading his son off, “they are here at this house upon my request. They are High Priests and Priestesses of the Olympian Gods, here to get their last freedoms before taking up their official duties upon coming of age.”  
The golden haired girl and the white haired boy laughed, almost...sardonic...in it's tone. Batiatus looked back to his father, wondering how he could turn this around to his favor.

“I was not expecting your arrival,” He had admitted truthfully.  
And especially not when he was about to have TWO cunts at once; his wife and her friend. Titus lifted his head and Batiatus cringed. His father's look of disappointment, mixed with one that could only be 'how much of an idiot are you' along with it.

“Am I to announce myself to the walls that I own?” He asked.  
Outside he seemed calm, but inside Titus was seething. He should have brought the boy to heel years ago. But, because of his wife's passing, he could not do such a thing to their only child. Titus was second cousin to the Greek king Jason, for the love of the Gods, and he would not cow to this boy.

“Of course not,” Quintus scrambled to cover himself, “yet,” he tried to turn it around to favor, “if I had known of your return from Sicilia...”  
The golden hair girl laughed aloud, “That knowledge would have produced what?” She drawled, Titus giving her a look of amusement before turning a stern look to his son, “Flowers and scented oils to meet me? Masking sight of a son gone to shit?”  
The white haired boy and black haired girl slapped their hands over the mouth of the golden haired girl, her eyes clearly laughing at Quintus.

“I but celebrate...” Quintus opened his mouth to make excuses.  
Titus eyebrow shot up and he gave his son a look of disbelief and 'just shut up...now'. Hands still laid clapped over the mouth of the golden haired girl, who was now lightly shaking in laughter.

“Upon what cause?” Titus asked, pausing to look at the golden haired girl, then looking up to Melitta, “my dear, if you wish to visit your husband, leave Selene with Gannicus. They can raise trouble together down below for now.”  
The white haired boy and black haired girl pass the golden haired girl to Melitta, who laced her hand with the girl's and lead her from the room. When they got out of hearing distance, Selene started cackling in laughter.

“Sorry,” She took a few breathes in, before releasing one quite long one.  
In that instance, all the slaves within viewing distance were treated to a sight. A flicker of purple, black and green energy roll over the girl, from head to toe, and revealing a sight not seen in the Roman empire. A true Goddess; the real thing. The girl's hair began to turn white at the roots, the white and blonde fading into silver at the ends. It grew and tightened into impossible curls down her back to her buttocks. Her simple Roman dress faded into a flowing and stunning Greek gown. Black silk capping her shoulders with purple linen, silk and gauze cupping high breasts. The gown flowed out at the waist and into a train behind her. The outer skirt was black and seemed to shimmer and glitter, the first layer of under skirt was a deep royal purple, the second layer a rich earthy green, the third layer one of a rich soil brown, before the fourth and final layer a deep bloody red so dark that it seemed black until you saw it in the light of the sun.

Melitta looked into her eyes and saw a thin ring of frosty pale blue in the center of her normal bright sapphire blue orbs. Her lips were already plush, but now a deep blood red to match that of the final under layer of her skirt.

“My lady...” She bowed her head quickly, but the young Goddess lifted it quickly.  
“I prefer things without the stuffy part of protocol,” Selene said softly, “I am still only in my teen years. My grandmother has arranged it that I cannot take up my official place until I marry.”  
Melitta's face changed with realization. Could that be why they were here?

“Is that why you are here in Capua?” She spoke, “To find a husband?”  
Selene gave an almost sad little smile, “Actually, my cousin Hercules sent me to rescue a friend of his. One that you, my dear,” she tapped Melitta's nose playfully, weaving a spell to prevent the woman's poisoning death at the same time, “happen to know very well.”  
That was when Melitta's eyes went wide. Her Dominus had told her to take Selene to Gannicus. A known Greek hero...sent seven young Gods to rescue...Gannicus?  
…  
Titus waited until he could no longer hear the women's steps before he started speaking once more.

“Angering Tullius with refusal of reasonable offer?” Titus challenged angrily, no longer calming his tone.  
The children slunk out of the room, Titus seeing them scatter around to explore the house. He looked from the door to his pacing son. His words had struck nerve. Or he saw so when his son paused in his steps and paled rather dramatically. Quintus cursed inwardly. How the hells did he know that?

“Your exclusion from the games?” Titus twisted the knife a little.  
Quintus spun toward his father.

“How did you come by that?” He asked, barely able to make it not sound like an order.  
Titus saw the slip his son made, but said nothing of it. Though he could see Onemaeus snickering in the corner. He made a note to have words with his old friend soon.

“I am old, Quintus, not dead,” He drawled, trying not to laugh at the stupidity, “there are still those in Capua that hold my name in regard and would see me well informed. Good Solonius among them.”  
Quintus' eyes narrowed. That little cunt...

“Solonius?” He tried, and failed, not to seethe.  
Titus' mood toward his son chilled. He was tiring of the boy's attitude.

“He sent word of his concerns,” Titus spoke smoothly, “regarding your dealings with Tullius.”  
“The man is siezed with unneccessary worry,” Quintus tried to soothe his father, seeing it's failure almost as soon as the words left his mouth.  
Oh he was really beginning to tire of the boy. Oh they would speak of Tullius' offer. But the man would not be going to Tullius, no. Nor would his son retain ownership. He had a feeling the owner he had chosen would free the man almost immediately upon returning home.

“Your face suggests otherwise,” Titus hinted at his son's injuries.  
And Titus just could not find himself feeling sorry for him. Not a single bit. The depth of the insult was large and punishment deserving in his eyes.

“A minor disagreement,” Quintus assured his father.  
“Nothing with a man such as Tullius is minor,” Titus hissed, his control of his temper slipping, “a fact obvious to the simplest of minds.”  
Quintus flushed in anger, but kept his head...or tried to, anyway.

“Then it is blessed that a greater one than mine has arrived,” Titus snorted.  
Quintus deflated with a sigh. He wasn't going to get out of this anymore, was he? Titus and Quintus both turned their heads toward the buzz coming from outside the door. The two men went together, Titus leaning out to see a long purple train disappear down the hallway. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Show off,” He scoffed, before returning to the desk.  
Quintus took a little longer to return. Titus wondered if his wife would be angry with him if she knew how much he coddled the boy since her death. He cringed soon afterward, knowing exactly what the woman would say to him and how.  
…  
The purple train didn't belong to Selene, but Impetua. Who'd been listened to Quintus' dressing down with a few of the milling house slaves. Impetua was a little snoop, but her cousin was her best friend...besides her brother...and she wanted to make sure the deserving little cunt got his due. She didn't HAVE to influence anything, Titus was taking care of this all on his own. She wanted to witness it, so that she could share the memory with Selene later. She thought of Selene and could feel Melitta leading the godling down the stairs.

Onaemaeus was decidedly surprised when Melitta and Selene came into view.

“You bring an angel amongst beasts?” He asked his wife in surprise as they appeared.  
Selene snorted, “I may look like an angel, but I am nothing of the kind.”  
Melitta snickered quietly, Onaemaeus raising a brow at Selene...which she yawned at.

“Seen scarier hairy eyeballs on my Aunt Eris on the...” Selene paused, having felt the frantic poke from Impetua.  
…  
“I bluster,” Titus spoke with a sigh, “when soft breeze would be more welcome.”  
Quintus looked to his father in surprise. Was he cowing now?

“You cannot ask the wind to change it's nature,” He tried to reassure his father, actually feeling a little sorry for him.  
Titus smirked inwardly, he couldn't believe that worked. But he kept his face schooled, just like the godlings had taught him on the boat ride from Sicilia. He knew they could have teleported them all here, but they suffered out the journey with him. Titus mildly wondered if they were just lonely.

“My frustration is more with myself,” He admitted truthfully, still laughing on the inside that this 'technique' they told him parents use 'back home' was working, “You never wished for this,” and the boy hadn't, he was too soft handed, “the ludus, gladiators, the blood, the sand.”  
Titus paused for a breath, reminding himself to get a drink when this was all said and done.

“Your eyes were always toward the horizon,” He sighed, faintly mourning his own youth.  
Selene had told him that he would not survive this journey and he wondered; who would kill him? His son or the man's bitch of a wife? How that woman could be one of Xena's dopplegangers he would never know.

“To glories and triumphs forever out of reach of a common lanista.”  
Another sigh left Titus' lips, wishing that the boy was redeemable. Even though he'd been dubbed irredeemable by the Fates, Titus wished to see what little he could witness before his death.

“And yet, here I stand,” Quintus smirked inwardly, thinking himself triumphant, “a lanista,” his father looked up at him, “like my father.”  
Titus gave Quintus a look, before shaking his head.

“No,” He sighed, “not like him at all.”  
Quintus gave his father a rather mutinous look, but Titus said nothing. Selene was right about one thing, riling the boy was FUN.

“You have never been able to look into the eyes of a man,” Titus seethed, just like Selene told him to, and watched the boy flinch, “and gauge his true heart.”  
Quintus schooled himself to keep calm, taking a breath before he spoke to answer his father.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene and Titus are schemers.

Series Title: How Bored Godlings Spend Their Time  
Story Title: Saving Gannicus: the story of Selene, daughter of Hades  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Hercules/Xena/Gods of the Arena  
Pairing: Gannicus/OC, Onemaeus/Melitta  
Summary: Selene is the younger twin sister of Hieron, God of Unnatural Creatures. She is the Goddess of Supernatural Creatures in her father's house: Death. She is Goddess of the Frost in her mother's house: Nature.  
…  
NOTE: Covers the episode Paterfamilias. No Gannicus/Melitta. Onemaeus was made aware that the event could happen before time and there is no hard feelings. They did have sex, but there was no strings attached.//In Ancient Rome, marrying age was as young as 11 or 12 years of age for girls. Impetua will be 16, Selene will be 17, Accord will be 15 and Heron will also be 16. Bliss will be 18 and Anteros in his 20s. Titus knows that they are gods and is passing them off as Priests and Priestess. Selene as a High Priestess of Persephone, Hieron as a High Priest of Hades, Bliss as a High Priest of Aphrodite, Heron as a High Priest of Apollo, Accord as a High Priest of Athena and Anteros as a High Priest of himself (he was 'named after his patron god').

And as I write this chapter, I am playing Pokemon Yellow and watching Iron Chef Japan...all the while borrowing (with thanks) the script for Paterfamilias to make sure the story follows the episode. The epilogue will cover a time jump to the end of Gods of the Arena and Gannicus' release. Where a couple of surprises are waiting for him. I will also NOT be killing Melitta.  
…  
Casting:  
1\. Chloe Grace Moretz as Selene, Goddess of the Frost and Supernatural Creatures//Luna  
2\. Toby Hemingway as Hieron, God of Unnatural Creatures//Hiei (hee-yay)  
3\. Sebastian Stan as Bliss, God of Joy  
4\. Jodelle Ferland as Impetua, Goddess of Impulse  
5\. Colin Morgan as Heron, God of Prophecy  
6\. Ed Speleers as Accord, God of Mediation  
7\. Lee Pace as Anteros, God of Requited Love  
…  


  
...  
Chapter Two:

 

“Only days past,” Quintus started, one of the slaves pouring his wine, “I looked into the eyes of Quintillius Varus,” he did not see his father eye the slave, Dionna, who nodded discreetly before walking over to pour Titus a cup of wine himself, “and 'gauged' a way to secure the primus in his games.”  
Dionna mouthed from behind a curtain of long hair that Gannicus was ordered to fuck Melitta in front of Varus. With her husband's consent and full knowledge.

“My dear,” Titus turned his attention to the young slave, “can you please bring us something to go with our wine? A tray of fruits, nuts, bread and cheese.”  
Dionna nodded quietly, “Of course, Dominus. It is good to see you returned.”  
Dionna hurried quickly from the room and to the kitchens.  
…  
When Impetua relaxed, as Dionna left the room, so did Selene. Melitta shot the young godling a worried look and Selene waved it off.

“Impetua was updating me,” She explained, “on how Titus is ripping his son a new asshole.”  
Melitta and the Gladiators that could hear her all laughed.

“And how goes it?” the new Gladiator Crixus called out in a croak.  
Selene chuckled and smiled at him, “He's about to get to Varus. Oh and Dionna told him about just WHAT he did to receive Varus' favor.”  
Selene gave a smirk like a shark and the gladiators found themselves shuddering in a chill. Her eyes seemed to blur, losing focus once again and Melitta guided her to sitting on the floor next to Gannicus.  
…  
“Varus has never employed a lanista not blessed by Tullius,” Titus spoke with suspicious tone, fully aware of Impetua and Selene focusing on him, “why now break tradition?”  
Down under the villa, in the slave's cells, Selene was saying everything aloud so that all could hear what was being said between father and son in the main house above them.

“Because I possess what Tullius does not,” Quintus smirked, “Gannicus.”  
Titus snorted in a manner like Impetua was often doing on their journey from Sicilia. Which surprised, but not at the same time, his son.

“Gannicus?” Titus played up the 'unimpressed', unaware of the Gladiator's indignant squawk, “The man is a jest, inciting more laughter than awe,” he paused to sip his wine, taking a breath before he continued, “now I find him desired by half of Rome!?”  
Quintus did not look happy with his father at all and raised his chin in defiance, almost looking down his nose at his father's opinion of his champion.

“Much has changed in your absence,” Quintus said defiantly.  
A tone that Titus was not impressed with, but still felt a little sadness anyway. Titus knew the boy's mouth would get him killed one day and he hoped that Selene would visit him in Elysium to show him what happened. Even so he could shake the hand of the man who finally dealt with his idiot of a son. And for the Gladiator's down below, Selene and Hiei were repeating word-for-word the conversation. Selene as Titus and Hiei as Quintus.

“And much has remained the same,” Titus retorted, the Gladiator's snickering at the unhidden sneer on Selene's face, “I would review my men and see how they have fared; denied proper guidance.”  
Titus left the room and his seething son behind. Melitta hurried upstairs upon Lucretia's order, leaving the godlings with the Gladiators. When Selene was sure that the guards were no longer watching or listening, she was able to quiet them all with a single finger to her lips. Hiei chuckled and shook his head.

“This is a gift that cannot be shared upside,” Hiei said pointedly, before nodding to Selene.  
She lifted a single hand. And with the snap of her fingers, the tables were filled with a feast worthy of the highest of nobles and wine worthy of royalty.

“This wine is from Dionysus' private stores, gentleman,” the normally quiet boy spoke, “so, do enjoy it. Selene is the only God alive that he allows to take things from his stores with no questions. The cooking is courtesy of Aunts Hebe and Hestia.”  
The gladiators were surprised to find out they were eating and drinking the food and wine of the Olympian Gods, starting to do it with much more care and cherish now.

“If you guys ever get away from here,” Selene spoke, her soft tone commanding everyone's attention, “just call my name. I may not answer personally, but if I do not, I will send someone to greet you. My mother or Hiei most likely, you often end up in front of my father at some point anyway.”  
…  
Naevia and Diona were ripping down the curtains set around as their seething mistress watched, Melitta at her side.

“Melitta,” Gaia called to the body-slave, “the girl you took to see the Gladiators...”  
Melitta nodded, “Priestess Luna. Dominus thinks she has an eye for Gannicus...”  
She plied a light blush, just as Selene instructed, and garnered the desired result.

“She does?” Lucretia said in surprise, “why?”  
Melitta paused for a moment, then opened her mouth to speak.

“They all came for a rite of passage chosen for them by their parents,” She recited, as Hiei had given the Gladiators, “Priestess Luna's rite is to offer up her virgin innocence. Her uncle had suggested Gannicus, as he would fit her tastes and personality well.”  
Lucretia and Gaia looked impressed; Naevia and Diona themselves almost believing the story for a moment. Lucretia paused, turning to see the other two still removing the curtains, before looking back to Melitta.

“Have feast prepared as instructed,” Lucretia ordered, pausing for a moment to consider further, “and send to market for an amphora of mulsum. The highest quality, not that shit from Flavus.”  
Melitta nodded, “Yes, Domina.”  
Melitta passed Diona as she left the room to carry out Lucretia's orders.

“Again with the honeyed wine,” Gaia drawled, “does the corpse drink anything else?”  
Lucretia rounded on her friend with a hiss, “Lower fucking voice!”  
Gaia sat up on the lounge, surprised with her friend but weathering it none-the-less.

“The man has severed you from moorings,” Gaia stifled a nervous chuckle, remembering just how much Titus disliked her.

“He is the Paterfamilias!” Lucretia hissed and Gaia's eyes widened a little, she had forgotten about that, “a word dropped from his mouth would see us both to the streets,” Lucretia snuck a look over toward Naevia and Diona, before returning her attention to Gaia, “we must be above reproach or fall to ruin.”  
Gaia sat a little more steady and straight.

“Very well,” She said quietly, hearing faint footsteps that could only be Titus, “I will be a vision of demure obedience and propriety...” she winked at Lucretia as the steps came closer, whispering, “On the outside, at least.”  
Lucretia shot her a look, barely having time to school her features as Titus came sweeping into the room with her husband on his heels. Gaia and Lucretia both schooled themselves, Gaia standing gracefully as Lucretia stepped up to her husband and father-in-law.

“We are honored by your return to Capua, father,” She spoke softly, faking happiness.  
Not that Titus was buying it. But he decided to play along with it. Better to see through her with, as Impetua had chirped on the boat ride to Capua.

“I am certain your heart swells,” Titus said sceptically.  
He'd spotted the bitch's friend, but said nothing to acknowledge her presence. Yet. He knew the woman would speak for herself soon enough. Gaia stepped forward, coming up next to Lucretia. He'd seen better dressed whores in Sparta, but then again, he never was impressed with Gaia. He admitted that she knew how to present lips to ass well enough.

“The clime of Sicilia has most certainly restored health,” She simpered.  
Titus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the woman. He'd let her play her part and wondered where it would go. Her uncomfortable chuckled reached his ears and his inner thought faded as his attention returned to her.

“Perhaps, you do not recall me,” She offered tentatively, “Gaia, a dear friend of your...”  
He raised his hand and she quieted immediately. Lucretia trained her well enough.

“The memory of you has not yet faded,” He told her, looking her over once before turning to his son in dismissal, “Quintus.”  
…  
As Titus wandered into the depth of his home, Selene was finally left to her own devices, having snuck out of the feast and out toward other cells.

“Why would a young Goddess come to a place like this?” Gannicus asked when he found her in his cell.  
Selene smirked, “Hercules sent me.”  
Gannicus raised a brow in surprise. His old friend had sent a Godling to save him?

“Don't look so surprised,” She chuckled, “Hercules was only informed of your enslavement a few months past. He has been working ever since to rectify it. Titus happens to know exactly why we are here. We offered to share passage to keep him company and informed him of Herc's plan, seeing as he's distant family and all.”  
Gannicus sat on the other end of his cot from Selene, passing her a piece of fruit he'd snatched from the feast before returning to his cell. He watched her as she lifted it to her mouth and her lips as she ate it. Selene saw his eyes upon her mouth and smirked, bringing his attention back to her eyes.

“You wanna hear something funny?” She chuckled, “Aphrodite told me that she won't let me attend the orgies early if I don't lose my virgin innocence while I'm here.”  
Gannicus' eyebrows shot into his hairline and Selene's laughter carried down the halls.  
…  
As Quintus watched his father turn and walk away, he turned to his wife with a quiet hiss.

“We must prove this fucking house in order,” He spoke low, “and prompt decision for his quick return to Sicilia.”  
Quintus took off after his father when he noticed him gone, leaving the women to seethe in anger.

“Withered old fuck,” Gaia hissed in Titus' direction.  
Lucretia stared off into the distance as Gaia sipped her wine angrily. What were they in for now?


	3. SEQUEL ART PREVIEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first sequel covers the episode "Beneath the Mask".

[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/0-The%20Rooftop/savinggannicuscomedymaskscoverstheepisodebeneaththemask.jpg.html)


	4. Chapter Three

Series Title: How Bored Godlings Spend Their Time  
Story Title: Saving Gannicus: the story of Selene, daughter of Hades  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Hercules/Xena/Gods of the Arena  
Pairing: Gannicus/OC, Onemaeus/Melitta  
Summary: Selene is the younger twin sister of Hieron, God of Unnatural Creatures. She is the Goddess of Supernatural Creatures in her father's house: Death. She is Goddess of the Frost in her mother's house: Nature.  
…  
NOTE: Covers the episode Paterfamilias. No Gannicus/Melitta. Oenomaus was made aware that the event could happen before time and there is no hard feelings. They did have sex, but there was no strings attached.//In Ancient Rome, marrying age was as young as 11 or 12 years of age for girls. Impetua will be 16, Selene will be 17, Accord will be 15 and Heron will also be 16. Bliss will be 18 and Anteros in his 20s. Titus knows that they are gods and is passing them off as Priests and Priestess. Selene as a High Priestess of Persephone, Hieron as a High Priest of Hades, Bliss as a High Priest of Aphrodite, Heron as a High Priest of Apollo, Accord as a High Priest of Athena and Anteros as a High Priest of himself (he was 'named after his patron god').

And as I write this chapter, I am playing Pokemon Yellow and watching Iron Chef Japan...all the while borrowing (with thanks) the script for Paterfamilias to make sure the story follows the episode. The epilogue will cover a time jump to the end of Gods of the Arena and Gannicus' release. Where a couple of surprises are waiting for him. I will also NOT be killing Melitta.  
…  
Casting:  
1\. Chloe Grace Moretz as Selene, Goddess of the Frost and Supernatural Creatures//Luna  
2\. Toby Hemingway as Hieron, God of Unnatural Creatures//Hiei (hee-yay)  
3\. Sebastian Stan as Bliss, God of Joy  
4\. Jodelle Ferland as Impetua, Goddess of Impulse  
5\. Colin Morgan as Heron, God of Prophecy  
6\. Ed Speleers as Accord, God of Mediation  
7\. Lee Pace as Anteros, God of Requited Love  
…

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/pizapcom14118676870511.jpg.html)

…  
Chapter Three:

 

While Selene seemed to be speaking with Impetua, Gannicus took the moment to...assess her. The white of her roots seemed to have a slightly silvery sheen, the blonde of it was the color of bright butter candies given away at the market. To citizens and slave alike. The silver ends seemed to have an almost pinkish hue in the right light. Her eyes were a sandy gold color, while her skin was between pale cream and soft peach. Her lips were a purplish burgundy matte color, the color above her eyes the same color. He couldn't help but stare at her bottom lip for a moment, the plush softness of it larger than her top lip. But not obscenely so. Not normally noticeable, but to one with an eye for women like he...it was easy to pick out. And the coal under her eyes, combined with the burgundy, made her sandy eyes stand out.

“I can feel your eyes burning holes in my head,” She chuckled, nudging his leg with her toe.  
The young goddess' looks made her look a doll to be treasured and gazed upon with love and awe. Gannicus playfully prodded her temples.

“No,” He spoke, “no holes.”  
Selene snorted and swatted him, both of them laughing as she did. Gannicus played it up and sprawled in injury, making her roll her eyes and snicker.

“Such a delicate little thing you are,” He laughed as he propped himself upon his elbows, “how do you manage?”  
Selene raised a brow, before her foot hovered over his groin.

“Call me delicate again and I will make sure that you never have children,” She deadpanned.  
Gannicus rolled over onto his stomach, giving her a look of surprise when all that she did was tap him on the ass with her foot. After a moment, before he could push himself up, she sat on his back like he was part of a cushion.

“Comfortable?” He asked her with a grumble, that made the others that happened to hear them laugh, “oh, laugh it up, you cunts!”  
Crixus' smoky chuckle was heard, “If I had a beautiful woman sitting upon me, I would not be complaining about it, Gannicus.”  
Selene snickered, yelping when he rolled over. He couldn't pin her down, because she blinked from underneath him to standing across the room. Which wasn't entirely that far, considering the size of the cells

“My cousin cannot pin me since Bia taught me his secret to escaping,” She chuckled, helping Gannicus to his feet, “keep in mind that my cousin is Ares and Bia is a knife-wielding psycho who likes fucking with peoples heads. He is a great actor, I'll admit.”  
The gladiators laughed as the two sat back down on Gannicus' cot. They waited a bit before speaking again, until there were soft chatting from some and snores from others. Selene cursed softly when she heard the guards coming, going to stay when she felt Gannicus' hand at her wrist. She looked down at her wrist, then at Gannicus in confusion. He stood quickly, Selene guessing that he had one last thing to say.

“Wha...” She started, about to ask him what he wanted.  
When his lips brushed hers quickly, firmly. He gave her a wink when the guard opened the door, watching with an 'innocent' look that looked too perfect for anyone to believe. Which made the guard wonder what the gladiator did to surprise her like that.  
…  
Crixus strained in the training yard, some watching and wondering when he would drop, as Barca served Ashur and Dagan. And with a shit-eating grin that many of the Gladiators meant that he was up to no good at all. Hiei and Heron were sitting with Barca's lover, watching with a look that said 'oh this is bad' and 'maybe it'll be funny'. Though, Heron was secretly hoping for something a little less disgusting than he knew what Barca had planned.

“Eat, brothers,” Barca spoke with fake enthusiasm, making Heron cringe at the sound, “you bear the mark now. Savor the taste of victory.”  
Heron looked over at Hiei, who was paying more attention to Auctus' birds. Rather pointedly, as well. Ashur basked in the praise, while Dagan was hesitant. Smart man, Heron thought to himself. One of the younger birds perched itself on Heron's shoulder and Heron shared a piece of his bread with him. He turned his gaze back to Hiei, but kept his ears on Ashur and Dagan as they crossed the small dining hall and took their seats.

“See how they look to us,” Ashur spoke to Dagan, in Aramaic, “as one of their own.”  
Heron cringed and Auctus shared a look of sympathy. Those poor idiots had no idea what was coming. They could hear Ashur and Dagan begin to dig into their meal, when they spit it out upon the ground. Piss. It tasted of piss.

“Our piss again finds way to their mouths,” Barca laughed loudly.  
Auctus rolled his eyes, but bit his tongue. Though, not literally.

“As if sucked from our cocks,” Barca finished.  
He had been just a bit put out that Auctus didn't want to get involved, but the two young priests were keeping him company and the birds seemed to like them. Ashur jumped to his feet in anger. They had earned the mark, why did they not respect them now?

“We bear the fucking mark!” He spoke in indignation, trying to keep outrage out of his voice.  
Though, it wasn't entirely that successful. You could still hear it, though it was calm outrage. Well, as calm as Ashur could manage in that moment.

“Received absent the test,” Auctus spoke finally, calmly, “a fucking goat may carry the brand, it does not make him a brother.”  
Hiei and Heron shared a look, a quiet snicker of amusement. Dagan looked at Ashur in confusion, what were they saying?

“What does he say?” Dagan asked Ashur, speaking in Aramaic.  
Ashur turned his back to Barca, facing Dagan who still stood facing Barca himself.

“We are unworthy of the mark,” Ashur admitted.  
Though, it was rather reluctantly. He would have preferred to have kept Dagan ignorant of it a bit longer, but it seemed all that much more unavoidable now. Dagan's eyes shot from Barca to Auctus, who'd been the one to end it by just telling the truth. He stepped toward Auctus, none too happy. Heron and Hiei had stiffened immediately, prepared to act if necessary.

“We will see smile removed soon enough,” Dagan hissed, his words only understood by three people involved.  
Gannicus entered soon enough, the situation breaking up upon his and Oenomaeus' presence. Gannicus gave Ashur the dirtiest glare he could manage with his good mood, as having just got his meal after kissing the lovely 'priestess Luna'. Oh, Ashur would never know she was a Goddess. Which made Gannicus feel that much better when he sat down, surprised when Oenomaeus joined him.

“You should not eat with the lower men,” He spoke in surprise, lifting his head when he normally wouldn't have, “you are the Doctore now.”  
Oenomaeus would rather dine with his brothers, than assume a 'lofty' position eating in his cell. He let out a breath before he graced Gannicus with an answer.

“A title I did not seek,” Oenomaeus admitted quietly, “I would not have events absent my control come between us.”  
There were several meanings to that comment, but Oenomaeus had meant becoming Doctore. He also knew that what happened prior to Titus' arrival was one such meaningful event, but it was not the one he intended in reference. He and Gannicus sighed softly, Gannicus nodding in agreement.

“Nor would I,” He agreed.  
Though, mood was quickly lifted at the cheers of the gladiators. The two men stood and turned, seeing the happy arrival of Titus in the gladiators' dining hall. A welcome face to break the depressing boredom and change the angry mood of several of them. More Barca and Auctus, than Ashur and Dagan.

“Hiei, Heron,” Titus chuckled in amusement, “the girls were beginning to wonder where you had disappeared to.”  
The two 'boys' stood, smiling in unbelievably angelic mood. Heron put the bird on his shoulder back onto Auctus', before turning to Titus.

“I imagine that Luna is raising Hades somewhere herself,” Heron chuckled.  
Titus shook his head, “Not this time, my boys. The ladies are amusing themselves by tending to my wife's garden,” the gladiators all deflated a bit, thinking of the sad state that Quintus left it in, “I hope they breath some life back into it, lest my son destroy it.”  
Heron nodded knowingly, patting Titus on the shoulder gently before he and Hiei took their leave. Titus was surprised to see Oenomaeus wearing the mantle of Doctore, wondering what happened to the man before him. He could see the distress and loss in his old friend's eye as his son, quiet little cunt until now, decided to speak.

“After unfortunate death of his predecessor,” Quintus spoke, thinking to save the situation by injecting himself into it, “I chose Oenomaeus as replacement, knowing that he...”  
A raised hand from Titus quieted Quintus immediately. He did not want to hear the boy's simpering shit pouring from his mouth. He was quickly tiring of it and just wanted the boy to shut up.

“Gather your food,” He spoke to Oenomaeus, “and let us retire to your cell. I would exchange stories of the passing years, old friend.”  
Quintus watched his father walk away with Oenomaeus, silently seething at the snub and exclusion from his father. He had thought he'd deserved more than that, but if you asked his father, it would be a different story. Titus was tiring quickly of his son's antics. Yes, he'd probably feel more amused with the situation in the morn, but the current moment was the import at the time. Titus was just DONE with it and he would see something done ABOUT it.


End file.
